


Underneath the Ground

by neverstopwalking



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Kidnapping, M/M, Psychological Horror, Romance, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverstopwalking/pseuds/neverstopwalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya wakes up in a mysterious place with no recollection of how he got there, his only company a monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath the Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I had while watching some stupid horror movie… Yeah
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Durarara, dipthongs, if I did, you’d know :P

It is cold and dark and damp. He slowly cracks an eye open, realizing he must have been drugged by the sluggish way he is beginning to take in his surroundings. But, from what he can tell, there isn’t very much to take in. Unfortunately, he can’t tell a lot. The drugs are still fogging up his mind and clouding his thoughts in a way that annoys him to no end.

As if acknowledging his awakening, the fist around his brain loosens bit by bit, and he waits patiently because that is the kind of man he is. He blinks twice as his eyes adjust to the darkness, but the only thing he can see is the outline of a lump lying a foot or two away from him.

He knows not to panic. He’s been in these types of situations before and has learned that panicking gets you absolutely nowhere. So, he decides to sit back and observe for a minute.

It’s not very hard to do that. The area he is currently occupying is an inch taller than his head when he sits up and about ten feet in either direction. A perfect square, judging by his instincts. He’s learned to trust his instincts.

A sigh escapes his mouth. He strokes the ground beneath him with two fingers in order to keep himself calm. It’s harder than he expected.

Due to the slight chill and musky scent, he determines that he is currently in a hole underground. Well, not a hole, but a box. A man-made earthen box. And so he runs through the names of people he’s pissed off lately, which, surprisingly, has only one on it. 

Izaya Orihara is not truly Izaya Orihara without making Shizuo Heiwajima want to rip out a lamp post and chuck it at him at least once a week.

But the brute isn’t clever enough to concoct a plan of this sort. Only a few can manage to get away with drugging and capturing Izaya, a small few. He always gets the upper-hand in the end, though.

So he’s not worried. He’ll just wait it out for right now, perhaps take a little nap… he’s still feeling a little drowsy, after all…

*****

When he awakens he momentarily forgets where he is. The sharp sting of the cold air reminds him. 

Izaya sits up and finds that the drugs are now completely out of his system. He feels as close to a million bucks as he can, sitting in a hole underneath the earth.

Then he realizes two things.

One; he’s bored. He is never frightened after being abducted, but boredom always invades his mind the quickest.

The second is that there are eyes glaring at him from the other side of the room. This is, of course, rather alarming. The good thing about it is that the person across from him is just that; a person. Those are human eyes, if he ever did see any. And it’s not like his kidnapper would lock himself in the same box as a narcissistic sadist. That would be plain stupid, and anyone who can abduct Izaya is far from stupid.

So, the only solution is that there is another victim of this heinous crime sitting across from him. Who it is, he has no clue. He supposes he will have to inquire to find out.

“Hello there.” He purrs graciously. “It appears that we’re in the same boat, wouldn’t you say?”

The moment Izaya begins to speak, he can feel the atmosphere shift. He is good at this; sensing changes in emotion and rifts through the air. This is what makes him the best informant in all of Japan. But, strangely enough, it is not fear he senses. The darkness around him morphs in a completely different way, almost as if it’s forming into the shape of an arrow, aiming straight for his heart. The pure rage rolling towards Izaya makes him wonder who could have such a strong animosity against him, or even know it was him in the first place.

The answer comes even before Shizuo opens his mouth.

“Izaya…” He growls warningly, and Izaya can see his eyes flash. He realizes a second after Shizuo launches at him that maybe his kidnapper had locked him up with a wild animal after all. For the first time in his life he feels cold, hard fear because he is going to die. He knows now that this will be the last thing he feels; Shizuo’s rough hands constricting his neck and blocking the flow of air. His hot breath brushing over his face even as he sucks the life out of Izaya. The worst part is that he has nowhere to run and nothing to defend himself with. And Izaya understands that whoever orchestrated this, whoever managed to put the informant and this monster of a man in the same hole is brilliant.

He has finally met his match.

Then the hands drop from him as if being hit with an immediate boredom of killing. Izaya is relieved when he can finally breathe again. He inhales deeply and gently touches the skin around his neck. It burns.

In front of him lies the quivering mass of Shizuo Heiwajima, but he doesn’t know why. The blonde is in pain - he can see that - but he hasn’t a sense of why. This whole mess confuses him, more than any conundrum he’s ever come across. Why wasn’t he dead yet? Just when he had accepted what was happening to him, the all-encompassing wave had receded, leaving him lost. 

“What… have you… done to me?” Shizuo pants and it all fits together. The brute thinks that Izaya is the one that put him down here, even though he’s sitting right in front of him. He becomes confused when Shizuo once again makes a grab at him, but falls over. When the man starts clawing at his neck, he sees that something is preventing him from hurting Izaya. On closer inspection, it’s a shock collar.

Izaya laughs and then laughs louder and harder, in his way he has, causing Shizuo to shoot a glare. Izaya can’t help it; the irony of seeing the monster of Ikebukuro chained and collared like some dog is incredibly hilarious. He covers half his face with his hand and throws his head back in mirth. He can’t help it, he really can’t. Sometimes his mind gets a little too far ahead of itself and the words that leave his lips are unplanned but still worthy of his intelligence, nonetheless. 

“Bastard…!” Shizuo grits out. He has stopped shaking, but still lies there, frozen like a statue, as if afraid the pain will come back if he moves again. Izaya cocks his head to the side and curiously moves forward. He is no longer worried, now that it seems that Shizuo is under someone else’s thumb. 

Shizuo eyes him warily as he creeps up in front of the blonde. By this time, their eyes were   
acclimated enough to the darkness that they could see the outlines of each other’s bodies. As well as the glint in each other’s eyes. And at this point Izaya notices yet another lump in the far left corner and he wonders just exactly how many people are down here. For the time being, he ignores it. He grins back at Shizuo.

“Hey, Shizu-chan. How are you holding up?” The blonde gives him a look that sends an actual shiver up his spine. Izaya loves the thrill it gives him. He always does enjoy playing with his big bad toy.

“Why are you doing this?”

“Why do you ask?”

The blonde slams his fist against the ground and the next thing Izaya knows, it is pressing his chest back into the wall. “Maybe because I am stuck in a fucking hole underneath the ground.”

“So am I.” Despite the darkness, he can practically see the realization hit Shizuo. The pressure on his chest lets up a little.

“So… you’re not responsible for this?” 

“Do you really think that if I were so hell bent on throwing you in some small, dark place underground, that I would put myself in there with you?” The pressure on his chest disappears altogether.

“Knowing you, anything is possible.” Under those words is an acceptance that Izaya is innocent. The informant feels a bit put out that Shizuo trusts him so easily. He enjoys it better when the blonde attacks first and thinks later. Although, that shock collar is probably what’s putting him off.

There is silence for a while and then Izaya says, “Oh, by the way, I think we aren’t the only ones down here.”

Shizuo freezes. “What?”

“There’s something in that corner over there.”

“Oh great. This is just perfect.” Shizuo growls and begins to crawl over there. “Not only am I stuck here with you of all people, I’m also with some idiot who got himself kidnapped.”

“You are an idiot who himself kidnapped, too.” Izaya points out. 

“Don’t push it.”

“Well it’s true.”

“The same goes for you… This isn’t a person, these are blankets.” Just mentioning the word makes Izaya shiver with the reality of cold seeping into his skin. And he wonders why there are blankets at all. Why would someone so bent on capturing them and burying them alive consider that in the first place? He isn’t able to fathom even a little bit of what is going on. A creeping sense of worry tugs at his mind. He pushes it back as far as possible, but he can feel it getting stronger.

“Shizuo? Why do you think we’re down here?”

“How am I supposed to know?” A soft object hits Izaya in the side of the head. “Here, take this.”

It’s a blanket. Izaya asks, “Why are you giving this to me?”

“You ask too many questions.”

“If I don’t ask questions, then what kind of informant would I be?”

Shizuo scoffs. “I gave it to you because if you freeze to death down here, I’m going to be stuck with your stinking corpse. Which doesn’t sound very nice to me.”  
“Oh, but then you could cuddle me without having to ask! I know you want to…” He says mockingly, but underneath that is the _stinking corpse_ and the _I am going to die down here_ which he tries and tries to get rid of. He needs something to occupy himself with or he will go insane. The good thing is that Shizuo is the best distraction he could ever hope for.

“Hey, Shizu-chan.” He grins playfully. “Let’s play a game!”

“A game?”

“Yes! It will pass the time.”

Shizuo sighs in a way that reminds Izaya of a babysitter dealing with children. “Fine.”

“Great! Let’s go with I-Spy! Okay, I spy with my little eye… something black.”

“Everything?”

“Yep! You win, Shizu-chan!”

“You’re being extra annoying.”

“Really?” But Izaya knows he is because he is trying too hard to act normal. To his own ears, it sounds fake and obnoxious. He feels scared because this is the first time he has been in a situation this bad. He’s been in shit like this before, but never buried in the ground with a limited amount of oxygen and no escape in sight. There isn’t even a way to communicate with their captors, which could save their lives. Izaya has a way with words, words that could get them out. But, for the first time in his life, Izaya Orihara is stuck.

“Just go back to sleep already.”

“I’m not tired.”

“Yes you are. If you just lay down, you’ll fall asleep soon enough.”

“And why would-?”

“Will you just shut the fuck up and give me some time to think!” Shizuo roars and Izaya thinks that maybe he should shut up. So he wraps himself in the blanket and curls up in a corner of the room. He lies there awake for a while, but decides it’s not worth it and goes to sleep.

*****

He wakes up to a large boom. It happens again and he sits up fast, realizing that it’s Shizuo pounding on the ground. The next time he does it, a few specks of dirt land on Izaya’s face. He bolts up.

“Shizu-chan?” He says it softly, to himself. And then, “ _Shizu-chan!_ ” He darts over to the blonde and throws his body against him in an attempt to save both their asses. An animalistic side of him claws its way out, driving him to stop what he knows is about to happen. He doesn’t want to die. _He doesn’t want to die._

And he definitely doesn’t want Shizuo to die.

“Stop it!” But Shizuo doesn’t hear him, despite the arms encircling his neck, tugging at his shock collar, and continues to beat on the wall. Izaya grows desperate. “Shizuo! If you don’t stop, we are going to be _killed._ ” He seems to hear this and stops. Izaya tightens the grip he has on Shizuo and buries his face against the collar of the sweaty shirt he is wearing. It’s not hot down there, but both of their hearts are racing with adrenaline and Izaya can feel the beating through Shizuo’s back.   
There has never been fear in his life, as far as he remembers, and he can remember a lot. But now that he is here, with death looming over his shoulder, he understands that there is no escaping fear, as high above humans as he is. And he wishes to be stronger.

“Shizuo… Please don’t do this…” He murmurs. To be weak in front of Shizuo is okay. This man is the only thing in his life that’s different, that matters. He isn’t like other stupid, boring humans, and that is okay, too.

“And why shouldn’t I? We’re going to die soon anyway…”

“Don’t say that.”

“Don’t be an idiot.” Shizuo turns around and shoves Izaya to the ground. “Can’t you feel it? Isn’t it a bit harder to breath?” The informant closes his eyes against the cruel breath ghosting over his face and tries to ignore the sudden urge rushing through his body. He doesn’t understand it. 

“A… bit.” He pants, but for a completely different reason than lack of oxygen. “C-can you… get off?”

Shizuo leans down, closer _too close, stop_ and Izaya can’t escape. “What are you going to do about it?” 

Izaya looks away, wondering why this is happening to him. He’s never felt like this before, especially with Shizuo, and he makes it his mission to spend as much time as possible with the brute… if only to annoy him. But now…

“Look at me.” Izaya won't. He _can't._ But, Shizuo takes his chin in his hand makes him look. It is dark and hard to see, but the glint in Shizuo’s eyes is obvious and he doesn’t know what to do with that.

“Stop it.” He protests, because he knows he is no match against Shizuo’s raw strength. His words are all he has left, but the beating of his heart and the closeness is too much for his currently weak mind to handle. “Shizu-chan, do you want to die? Like every other human put in a hole in the ground to remain for the rest of eternity?” It is a small statement with barely any strength behind it, but it seems to hit home.

“No, I don’t.” The blonde eases up his hold. “It’s impending, though.”

“Wow, Shizu-chan, I didn’t know you have such an extensive vocabulary.” He gripes at something, anything, to distract from what is happening.

Shizuo growls, “Shut up, bastard. You’re lucky I haven’t ripped your head off yet.” And just like that, the familiar rivalry between them is back on. Izaya is relieved, but disappointed at the same time.

Shizuo pushes off of him and lies beside him. The blanket beneath them is soft and big and Izaya likes it. He doesn’t like very many things, but he likes this. If here and now is when they are supposed to die, then he decides that it isn’t that bad. It’s nice just being here with someone who is strange and unordinary just like himself.

“Hey Shizu-chan.”

“What do you want?”

“Can I… never mind.”

“What is it?”

“Nothing.”

Shizuo turns over and grabs the collar of Izaya’s shirt. “What is it?” He repeats, teeth gritting. The informant wants to smile at that temper of his, so he does. This pisses Shizuo off even more and he says that question one more time. The informant decides to answer him. He leans forward and gently brushes his lips against the soft, soft skin of Shizuo’s cheek. He grins when he feels the body next to his tense up, every inch of flesh coiled up like a wire.

“I couldn’t help myself…” Izaya purrs in his ear. He reaches up a hand and cards it through the blonde hair that is just as soft as the owner’s skin. “Won’t you kiss me back,   
dearest Shizu-chan?”

“Izaya…” He says it quietly, the first time he’s ever said anything quietly in Izaya’s presence.

“Yes?” 

“I want to tell you something, since it looks like we’re going to die.”

Izaya shuffles closer and says, “Okay.”

“Now don’t get me wrong; I’m only going to tell you this because you won’t be able to share it, either way.” 

The informant smiles as Shizuo tries to play it off. “Go on.”

“I… I really hate violence.” Izaya wants to laugh, but he doesn’t because he is good at sensing things and he senses that the mood has turned serious. Instead, he discreetly tries to get closer to the only source of warmth in their small box. “I don’t like hurting people or throwing shit and stuff… It’s just… I get really angry sometimes, and I can’t control myself. And it’s kind of hard because some things I really can’t stand hurting…”

“That was deep, Shizu-chan.” He can practically feel the blonde blush. “Any particular reason why you brought that up?”

“Because you are someone that I don’t mind hurting. Actually, I enjoy it.” Shizuo says just a bit too fast.

“Ouch. Are you sure?”

Shizuo gets really tense again. Izaya prods his side with a sly smirk on his face, getting even closer when he hears him mumble something. “What was that? I can’t hear you~”  
Shizuo sighs and tries again. “Just that- I meant the opposite of what I said before, okay? I really don’t like hurting you… You satisfied?”

“Incredibly.” And with that Izaya takes another leap by kissing Shizuo full on the mouth. At first, all he feels is a small gasp as Shizuo realizes what has just happened. Then his unresponsive lips begin to move and his hands grab the informant’s and Izaya is so content he could purr. 

They are like this for a few minutes, just lazily indulging in each other’s presence. It doesn’t occur to them until later that their time is almost up. That the two of them need to get over their senseless rivalry and enjoy the little time they have left together.

The urgency in the air is palpable. “Shizuo.”

“I know.” Now they are both shirtless and Izaya can’t help but cling to him as a sort of lifeline. Shizuo is being uncharacteristically gentle with his touches, especially with the way his lips graze across Izaya’s neck. He clutches the blonde hair tighter as he feels his pants being slid off his body.

He doesn’t mind it when Shizuo takes control. He never expected to be the one in charge, compared to the brute force of his partner. The only things that are actually scaring him are the rough hands that caress with such sweet intentions, even though he knows he isn’t deserving of it. 

“Are you okay?”

“Why do you care?”

“I do care about you; I have for a long time, despite my actions.” Shizuo grips the back of Izaya’s head and presses their foreheads together. “I’m sorry for ever being a… dick.”

Izaya can’t help but laugh at that, ignoring the precarious position they are in, and the fact that each movement sends a shock of pleasure up his spine. Now is the part where they will set the record straight. They must set the record straight.

“Words like that shouldn’t come from such a pretty mouth.” Izaya says softly with a smile, brushing his fingers against Shizuo’s slightly parted lips. The blonde chuckles lightly before gently biting the tip of his pointer finger. Izaya is oh so tempted to jump his bones right this second, but he really needs to talk before this happens.  
In order to do that, he gets up, regardless of the protest from the other, and grabs the rest of the blankets from the corner. Even though their kidnapper is probably a horrible, ruthless person, he is grateful for these small gifts.

“Are you just going to leave me like this?” Shizuo complains until he is silenced by a blanket descending over his head. Izaya throws the rest of the sheets on top of the blonde, of which there are many, for some reason. 

Izaya scrambles back under and lays himself against Shizuo, the tension subsiding for the moment so that the two can talk.

“So, before we continue, I want you to know something.” The blonde nods while nuzzling into the neck offered to him.

“Can’t it wait?” He grumbles while trying to nibble on Izaya’s ear. Even though they do need to talk, there is still that underlying we aren’t going to make it out that urges them to get to the point, so Izaya does.

“This won’t take long, okay. I just want to say… thanks for being there all this time, even if we didn’t get along. You showed me that there was still something amusing left in this God forsaken world.”

Shizuo scoffs and says, “No need to thank me. But, you’ve gone and left me with a bit of a problem, so if we could get back to that and save the waterworks for later, I wouldn’t have any objections.” As the words leave his mouth, he begins to rub their lower bodies together, reminding Izaya of just what they were doing before. A moan slips out of the informant’s mouth and he clings tighter to Shizuo.

He is suddenly aware of just how naked and _there_ Shizuo is and he wouldn’t want it any other way.

It is slow going at first, as many things are, but soon enough the pace picks up and they are pressing against each other. It’s also rather sloppy when in the midst of all this heat Shizuo hungrily presses his mouth against Izaya’s. He doesn’t mind, especially when every touch he gives causes shoots of pleasure all the way up and down his body. 

He kisses back as best as he can, their tongues clashing.

It feels a bit like flying - if he actually knew what flying felt like - but he can imagine. When Shizuo touches him it makes him think that maybe there is more to life than just this. And he wishes that he would have the chance to find out with this monster he’s managed to tame. But it’s okay if they never have that chance because he might actually be happy for the first time in his life.

Winding his hands in the blonde hair, he pants, “Shizu-chan, m-more…” He feels a nod against his chest where Shizuo has pressed his forehead. The pace picks up and Izaya whimpers, trying so hard to hold on to a shred of sanity, but Shizuo has a way of making everything seem warped.

The air is no longer chilled. It is more of an overwhelming heat now. Izaya holds Shizuo’s head close against neck as the other reaches down to stroke him. He moans even louder but Shizuo swallows it. He can feel himself getting close.

“I-I can’t…” He is no longer capable of pronouncing words, but he knows he is understood.

“Yes. It’s okay.” Shizuo mumbles hoarsely, and it’s nice to see that he is affected by this too.

He doesn’t realize he’s crying until Shizuo kisses his tears away. By then it doesn’t matter because he is having the strongest orgasm he’s ever had and it is so good. He feels it when Shizuo follows him with his nails digging into his skin. 

For a while, it is tense. Their breaths are synched and their chests brush together. Then Shizuo collapses on top of Izaya. Izaya doesn’t mind at first, but the pressure soon becomes too much.

He presses his mouth against Shizuo’s ear and murmurs, “You’re hurting me, Shizu-chan.” He gently pushes against the weight on him and the blonde takes the hint and rolls over, pulling Izaya with him.

“Sorry ‘bout that…” Is the mumble that falls from his lips. 

Izaya pokes his cheek. “Don’t fall asleep yet, you brute.” Shizuo twitches at the touch and slides his eyes back open.

“And why not?”

“Because I want you to promise me something.”

“What?”

In spite of Shizuo’s drowsy state, he has to get these words out. He knows that they aren’t true, but he also needs to know what his answer would be. “If we do somehow manage to beat all odds and get out of here… please tell me that you won’t pretend this never happened because-.”

He is interrupted by Shizuo yanking his hair. The masochist in him enjoys it, but he doesn’t think it’s really appropriate for the situation.

“What was that for?” He hisses, slapping Shizuo’s hand away. He doesn’t move any more than that because he knows that it’s just in Shizuo’s nature.

But then, “Don’t be stupid. I’m not some whore; do you really think I’d have sex with you if I weren’t…” It’s still dark, but the blonde’s blush can probably be seen from outer space.

“Weren’t what?” Izaya teases.

“If I didn’t… you know, like you I guess.”

“It’s okay, Shizu-chan.” 

“Can you call me by my name?” He grumbles. Izaya chuckles and buries his nose against the other’s collar bone.

“Sure thing…” He purrs, the vibrations against his skin making Shizuo shiver. And then he leans up and whispers, “Shi~zu~o~.”

The blonde sighs and wraps Izaya up in his arms. “Close enough.” He begins to stroke the dark hair tickling his face. “Now sleep.”

“Even though we might not wake up?”

“Yeah.”

And so they sleep.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
When they woke up, they were still wrapped in blankets, not in the underground box, and on a couch. There were two other people in the room with them – a room they recognized as a certain doctor’s flat – those two people being Shinra and a fuming Celty. 

Her anger was focused on Shinra, who was looking rather sheepishly at them. Izaya was lying on Shizuo’s chest, and he could feel the brute’s own anger begin to seep through where their skin touched. His rough hands gently shoved Izaya off, making sure he stayed covered up in the blanket.

Then he stood with as much dignity as a naked man in a sheet could and said, “What the fuck did you do, Shinra?”  
“I just- I thought- You, know… that if I put you and Izaya in a life-or-death situation, you might get along?” It ended very quietly and very high-pitched. And then the room was silent.

And then it wasn’t because Shizuo started cursing Shinra out and Izaya had to jump up and calm him down and Celty had to take Shinra someplace Shizuo wouldn’t beat the shit out of him.

Shinra managed to call, “I’m sorry,” over his shoulder in a strained voice. 

For the next three hours, Izaya sat on that couch with Shizuo and rubbed his back while whispering comforting nothings in his ear.   
And after those three hours, he managed to calm Shizuo enough to get him to engage in other activities…


End file.
